


Beauty is on the Inside

by Courtlynn572



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty stereotypes, Body Horror, Horror, Inner Beauty, Karma - Freeform, Short Story, Social Commentary, Social Experiments, With A Twist, enlightenment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtlynn572/pseuds/Courtlynn572
Summary: The million dollar makeup company, CHARM, had come up with a new lipstick titled "Unveil". It can only be purchased with the signing of a waiver and is promised to "let your inner beauty shine through any appearance". It does exactly as it claims... just not in the way most would think.(This is my work, moved from another platform.)
Kudos: 1





	Beauty is on the Inside

Ever since the million-dollar makeup company, CHARM, came up with their new lipstick "Unveil", crazy things have happened.

It all started when it hit the public. Beauty gurus everywhere were dying to get their hands on it. The shocking part was the waiver and warning that came with it.

As stated on the paperwork: "Unveil is promised to let your inner beauty shine through the illusions of previous appearances. Results vary and are permanent." This shook off some, but most customers continued on to buy the actual product. Some actually cautious while the others ignored the warnings.

Suddenly there was a huge boom in the media. New beautiful faces were popping up everywhere. The most peculiar thing was all these beautiful faces happened to be small time makeup wearers. Every single one of them were down-to-earth and very kind. Not a bad thing about them. It was like their faces changed to become their personality. 

After this new discovery people all over the world scrambled to get their hands on this new product. Often enough the product went out of stock so many had to plan when to purchase it so they wouldn't miss the window of opportunity.

Tons of new attractive faces flood the streets, it's completely unbelievable. All flaunting their new-found confidence and appearance. Headlines everywhere are featuring this new phenomenon. Just how exactly is it possible for a lipstick to change someone's whole appearance?

Perfect angular faces, strong jawlines, clear skin. Eye colors enhanced, hair became thick and shiny. It looked as if someone had taken a Renaissance Sonnet and personified it into a living three-dimensional figure. These people were absolutely angelic and glorified. It was both beautiful and shocking to the public.

Some new events have also led people to confusion. Many well-known celebrities and makeup artists had vanished from the media. Oddly enough, only a select few actually remained but had also gained the new enhanced beauty. These were the events in which people really began catch onto what these happenings really were.

When the media got a hold of the hidden stars, they were informed of something entirely and utterly horrifying.

They had negative reactions to the product. Not allergic reactions per say, but something else entirely. Like life altering effects to it. Unveil had changed their appearance into something that could not be recognized

Their features had been distorted. Not like "Oh my nose shrunk", or "My lips are swollen", It was something entirely severe. 

Eyes were bulging and irritated. Noses had been enlarged or upturned. Lips had swollen, shrunken, and burst. Massive hair loss and growth was also included. Skin had reddened, swollen, peeled and developed rashes and acne. Blisters, warts, boils and hives erupted onto their skin. Skin sagged and wrinkled

Facial structure had been completely molded into something new as if the bone was clay. Faces elongated to the point where some had looked like horses. Others looked like Quasimodo or the wicked witch of the west. Teeth shifted into something gnarly. Huge buckteeth and elongated canines, with unbelievable crowding. Inhuman looking teeth also came up in the mix.

Features were dripping and oozing. Whether it be puss or some oddly colored fluid, they trickled down from eyes, noses and ears. Thick and sticky, non-stop. They smeared onto clothes and stained. Colored residues where especially hard to remove for them. People had resorted to stuffing cotton and paper into where they were leaking in effort to stop it, for at least a short period of time. 

The worst part of this was that the company couldn't be sued do to the waiver that was signed in order to purchase Unveil. They bought exactly what they wished for. This had no false advertisement. They all got exactly what they paid for, even if some of them were not satisfied.

Then again, they had every reason to be if they got the bad end of the product. I mean, who would want to look like an ugly witch or goblin for the rest of their lives? It's very unlikely anyone would.

Then society had realized what had happened with these people. Thousands of people's theories all contained the main broad idea of what CHARM created as a product. CHARM confirmed that theory and it freaked people out.

Unveil was created to reflect a person's inner self onto their appearance. In other words, show their personality as a feature, so that no one was deceived by outward appearances when it came to personalities. It unveiled true personalities to be seen by all.

In itself, it was a pretty ingenious product. It would allow people to really benefit from growing infatuations of beauty. The more beautiful the person, the better the person was, and vice versa.

After the confirmed claims, CHARM's popularity grew to a tenfold. The lipstick sold out even faster than it had before. Everybody was dying to get their hands on it. Then CHARM came out with badges and stickers for the product buyers, so they can truly prove that they used the product.

Society was now beginning to learn what trust really was, due to this unintentional social experiment. If someone had approached a very beautiful person that was proudly showing off their label, they would know that they could be a possible new friend. Unlike the unsure advances of approaching one without the badge. They could also pick out the horrible people in the word due to the horrifying distinct features on a toxic person, who no doubt had a matching personality.

CHARM co. had really knocked the socks off of the world. They allowed regular people the asses ability of getting to know someone without the risk of betrayal. No doubt Unveil would spread to all corners of the Earth in a matter of time.

The beauty of an inner personality was now brought out for all to see. It no doubt brought an underlying grace to the world that now allowed a new unity to arise in society. 

There were no other words to describe how truly beautiful it was.


End file.
